


Coward Mont Blanc

by KatsuDaddy, Yuri_on_Ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDaddy/pseuds/KatsuDaddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_on_Ice/pseuds/Yuri_on_Ice
Summary: After adopting Yuri Pliseteky, Yuuri and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov are living the big life, or so they think.Male Omegas aren't rare, but they also are rare.Yuuri Katuski being one of the last 20.When JJ's older brother Julian Leroy, a mafia leader, finds out, he knows he'll have his hands on Yuuri.Will JJ help his brother ? Or will he succumb to the anger inside and take revenge against Yuuri for what he's done...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo!! this is my first ever fanfiction written on AO3 so right now I'm just trying to figure things out, so hopefully this will publish.Chapters will be spread out, I apologize in advance but most of the time there will be a new chapter every week!Fair warning, things will be super angsty!!!

Yuuri walks along side of the road with three cups of coffee.He was coming home from his morning jog and thought bringing home coffee for everyone.It had been three weeks since Viktor and him had adopted Yurio and he couldn't be happier.

They had bought a house in St.Petersburg about two months ago that was close to the ocean.The house was two stores painted with two shades of blue, a wrap around porch, 2.5 bathrooms, four bedrooms, a large kitchen and dining room, and a very large living room with an oak entertainment center.

Yuuri agreed the house was beyond beautiful, but they're was something missing that he couldn't put his finger on it.

As he grew closer to the house, an odd feeling came over him, a sore stomach like something bad was about to happen and there was no way to stop it.

Yuuri shook his head and walked up the porch, opening the door quietly and stepping inside.

"Viktor? Yurio? I brought coffee!" Yuuri called as he walks to the kitchen.Not even ten seconds after he called it, Yurio bolted down the stairs to grab his.

"Did you get me my favorite?"Yurio asked, taking the cup with his name written on it.Yuuri shakes his head."They had a new flavour with caramel in it and I know how much you love caramel, so I thought to get it so you can try".

Yurio nods and takes a heavy drink."Holy cow katsudon!! This is amazing!".

Yuuri smiles at the younger skater and takes a hold of his."I'm glad, now where's Viktor?".

Yurio takes another large gulp of his coffee."He's up in your guys room taking a shower".Yuuri nods."Okay, I'll be back then, and please feed Makkachin!".

Yuuri walks happily up the stairs with Viktor's coffee and goes into the master bathroom."Vitya? I got some coffee for you".Viktor turns around butt naked with a smile.

"Thank you love! Set it on the table and I'll be out in a minute".Yuuri nods and sets the coffee down, sitting and taking his coat and shoes off."I was thinking after breakfast we go down to the hospital to visit Nikolai" Yuuri called.

"Okay!" Viktor called back, turning the water off and stepping out.He dried himself off and got dressed in the cloths he had picked out before showering.

Yuuri smiles and takes his husbands hand, walking back downstairs."Yurio? Wanna go see Nikolai?".

Yurio sunk slightly.His grandfather and only Living relative was now in the hospital rotting away, and the thought saddened him."Um...sure.."He replied, not wanting to hurt Yuuri's feelings as he knew how emotional he could get.

The three got their coats on and headed out on their way to the hospital.

___

"I don't give a fuck if you're not done with the description! Just give me the damn papers!"The leader of the most feared Mafia gang shouted at his secretary, Megan.

Julian Leroy, the eldest and most feared of the 12 Leroy siblings.

He was 29, close to 30, and looked a lot like JJ, except for his hair was a lighter shade of black, and he had a scar going across his right eye.

Megan jumps and quickly hands her boss the stack of papers that had strangely specific descriptions of multiple people, mostly the skaters, since they were in relation to his younger brother, JJ.

Julian scoffs and rolls his eyes, skimming through the papers looking at only the necessitates.Name, age, birthdate and secondary gender.

"Fucking Christ they're all the same" Julian announced as he looks at them.

Megan stands there, not truly knowing what to do until she noticed the gleem in her bosses eyes."U-um do y-you need me anymore?...."

Julian cracks a twisted smile."Katsuki Yuuri.....Omega! Get me plane tickets to St.Petersburg...."

___

 

"Grandpa....are you sure you're gonna be okay?"Yurio sadly asked, sitting next to the bed where Nikolai laid.

Nikolai nods."Yes child, I'm going to be fine, I just need rest".Viktor sits close to them holding Yuuri against his side.

Yuuri watches sadly, praying for the best as he knew something could happen at any moment.

Yurio nods and sighs."Grandpa? Do I have any other siblings? Or cousins?".He hopes for the best, wanting someone blood related to know, so he wouldn't be alone.

Nikolai sighs."Young Yura, I know this is really truly hard on you, but we are the only two left, and I want you to be brave, show the world what a true Pliseteky is".

Yurio hides his tears that wanted to come out, and nods his head."Okay grandpa".

Viktor sadly watches."Yurio, wanna go back to the house? You're coffee is still almost full and I don't want it to go to waste".

Yurio quickly shook his head."Im not leaving!"

Viktor nods and looks to Yuuri sadly, kissing his head.

Yuuri leans his head against Viktor and sighs softly."Don't worry, it'll all be Okay" he said softly.

If only he knew...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Welcome once again to another chapter. Don't forget to kudos and send some support through comments! Love y'all!

About half an hour later Yurio caught the courage to say goodbye to his grandfather for the night.

The trio walked back to their house, the sound of their shoes crunched against the gravel paths.

"Are we going back tomorrow?" Yurio asked hopefully. Viktor nods, hand in hand with his lover.

"Yes, we will go back tomorrow". Yurio sighed. He hated being away from his grandfather, even if it was only for the night.

Yuuri noticed the sad look in his adopted sons' eyes and frowned. "you can call him when we get home if you want?" Yuuri offered.

Yurio shook his head. "He's probably getting ready to sleep, and I don't want to bother him too much".

Yuuri nods, putting his other hand in the pocket of his coat pocket, the other hand occupied by Viktor's hand.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the house and Yuuri pulled out the house key. "I'll start working on dinner as soon as I feed Makkachin".

Yurio sighs. "I guess I forgot to earlier". Yuuri shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Its an easy job".

They all walked into the house and went in separate directions. Viktor left to the living room to relax, Yurio went straight to his room, and Yuuri went to the kitchen to feed Makkachin and cook dinner.

___

Julian sat down on the place in the seat closest to the window.In the middle was his younger brother and the second oldest Leroy sibling, Jean-Jacques Kogan Leroy.

As the plane began starting to take off the third member of their group sat down in the seat closest to the aisle.

The youngest sibling, Josh Alfor Leroy.He shifted around nervously in his seat, not truly comfortable with the act they planned to do.

"A-Are you su-sure we sh-should do this?" Josh asked nervously, playing with his thumbs as he awaited his brothers' cruel response.

Julian gives his brother a hard glare. "Are you questioning me again?! I told you you're doing this and there's no way out of it".

Josh nods dimly and looks to the plane floor, going completely silent. JJ sighs, not enjoying his siblings constant arguing.

JJ was never really in the arguments, but Julian or Josh were always in at least one a day.Julian always started the fights, constantly disregarding anything his siblings had to say.

Josh was the youngest of the twelve of them, and a bit of a coward.Because of his easy nature and the inability to tell someone no, he was pulled into everything, even being hated by his parents. JJ was the only one out of all of them that would listen to him.

JJ stared off into nowhere as the plane finally took off.He and Julian had been on multiple planes, but this was Joshs first time up in the air.

Josh tapped his feet nervously.He had pretty bad case of anxiety, as well as depression, but that's a different story.

"J-J-JJ?..."Josh asked. JJ sighs and looks over. "Yes?".

"Do planes crash a lot?" Josh asked. Julian rolls his eyes in annoyance. "For the last time, it's not gonna fucking crash!".

They gained a couple of concerned looks but none of the three siblings said anything after that.

_____

Yuuri stirred a large pot of borscht. He was worried for Yurio with how he had been acting.

Usually he's very loud, prideful, a little bit of a smartie pants. But after the news about Nikolai in the hospital, he's softened a little, been more quiet and less argumentative.

Makkachin barked at his feet and Yuuri scratched his ears. "Can you go get papa for me?" Yuuri asked.

Makkachin barked again and trotted up the stairs, going to Yuuri and Viktor's room.

Yuuri continued to finish the borscht as footsteps slowly came down the stairs. "Yuuri? Can I go out for a little bit?".

Yuuri turned to see Yurio as the bottom of the stairs with his shoes and coat on. "Where are you going? And how soon will you be home?" Yuuri asked.

Yurio rolls his eyes. "Calm down. I'm going out with Beka for a little bit. I'll be home before seven".

Yuuri smiles. "Sure, go ahead".

"Yes!" Yurio cried and ran straight out the door. Yuuri quietly laughs and turns the stove off, heading upstairs to check on Viktor and Makkachin.

___

"Well while he's out we can go skating if you'd like?" Viktor offered, laying in bed with Makkachin at his side.

Yuuri nods, folding and putting away laundry. "That would be nice.Get away from all the housework".

"You know you don't have to do it all yourself.Just ask love and I'll do anything" Viktor said, swooning over Yuuri.

Yuuri giggles and pushed him off. "Come on Vitya stop teasing!".

Viktor chuckles and sits up, ruffling Yuuri's hair. "But your laugh is sooooooo cute!".

Yuuri pouts and grabs his shoes, sliding them on. "Come on or I'm gonna leave you home".

Viktor jumps of the bed laughing. He puts his shoes on and grabs Makkachin's leash. "Does my good girl wanna go for a run?".

Makkachin barked and jumps around. Yuuri giggles as Viktor puts her leash on and begins walking downstairs.

The couple walks out the door and jogs comfortably to the ice rink.

___

"So Beka where did you want to take me?" Yurio asked, walking side by side with Otabek altin.

"It's a surprise Yura, you'll see when we get there". Yurio sighs, walking faster in hopes of getting to this mystery place sooner.

Otabek chuckles and walks faster to keep up with him. "Calm down Yura, I promise it's a place you like".

They continued walking for another couple minutes until they came up to a small restaurant.

"Yura look at the sign" Otabek said with a smile. Yurio looks up from his phone and too the sign. It was covered in Japanese writing.

"Beka you found a ramen place in Russia!?!?!?!" Yurio screamed, looking around the place in awe.

Otabek chuckles and walks in with him. "Yes and I thought you'd like to go".

They sat down at a table and grabbed a menu, looking through it. "Do you know what you want Yura?" Otabek asked.

Yurio nods. "I'm just gonna get an egg roll" he replied.

Otabek nods and placed the order.

___

The plane carrying the three siblings landed in St.Petersburg that night. They all got out and Julian grabs his bags that were carrying his 'stuff'.

"S-so are w-we still d-doing t-t-this?" Josh asked again, still nervous about the entire thing.

JJ sighs. "Yes, now be quiet and get the rest of the bags". Josh sighs and grabs the three bags left, walking with his older brothers.

"We'll stay in the hotel for tonight and in the morning Josh, you and JJ will go out and get him" Julian said.

Josh looks at him in fear. "Wait, I have to do it?!".

Julian rolls his eyes. "Yes you have to do it. You need to get better with not being a coward".

JJ sighs, stuck in the middle as usual. "Lets just get there so I can sleep".

___

Yurio quietly snuck into the house, hoping not to be caught as it was almost midnight.

Otabek and him had gone to the festival after eating dinner and he had totally lost track of time.

He crept up the stairs, only to be greeted by Makkachin at the top.

Makkachin's ears go up and she looks to Yurio, barking softly.

"Shhhhh makka, I don't want to wake up the two geezers".

"What about waking up the geezers?" Yuuri asked, walking out of his bedroom. "Viktor and I were worried sick, we were about to call the cops".

Yurio sighs. "I'm sorry, I went to the festival and I lost track of the time" He apologized.

"...well then go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning" Yuuri sighs, walking back into his bedroom.

Yurio hung his head low as he went into his room, shutting the door and slipping into his pajamas.

"God I'm an idiot" Yurio sighs before dozing off to sleep.

____

Viktor walked to Yurio's room sadly. He had been called by the hospital staff and was told Nikolai had gotten into a bad accident and was even worse than earlier.

He knew it would be better to tell Yurio, but he was scared to see the young skater even more worried.

Viktor knocked gently on the door. "Yurio? Are you awake?" he asked.

"Yes".

Viktor opened the door and looked at Yurio. "So um, I got a call from the hospital this morning".

Yurio shot up quickly. "What was it about!?!". Viktor sighs softly. "They said he was getting really bad..."

"Can we go see him now?" Yurio asked. "That was the plan. You and me go visit Nikolai while Yuuri stays home with Makkachin".

Yurio nods and jumped out of bed, quickly putting on his shoes and thin jacket. "Lets go".

Viktor nods and walks out of the room, heading towards his. "Go downstairs and wait for me. I'm going to wake up Yuuri and let him know we're leaving".

Yurio nods and quickly walks down the stairs, going to the door and waiting by it.

Viktor came down with Yuuri after about five minutes. "Be safe you two" Yuuri said as he went to the kitchen to feed Makkachin.

"Don't worry love. I'll call you when we get there and let you know what's going on" Viktor replied and grabbed his keys.

The father and son walked out of the house and towards the hospital. A van with a bad vibe slowly stops in front of the house and Josh timidly got out. JJ was in the front seat waiting for him to return.

"Just knock him out and bring him to the van, I'll finish the rest" JJ said with his hands gripping the steering wheel.

He agreed a little with Josh. It wasn't a great thing to do, kidnapping someone, but at the same he didn't really like Yuuri.

To JJ, Yuuri wasn't someone he saw potential in, or any sign of a threat when it came to skating.

He was annoying, pretty weak, a bad skater, and JJ didn't really have a liking for male Omegas.Their kind was rapidly declining and he was happy about it.

Josh nods slowly and begins making his way up to the door, shaking as he did so. He tried his best to follow the directions JJ explained to him in the car and walked along the house, going to the back door.

Yuuri stood in front of the stove cooking breakfast as Makkachin ate her food right beside him.

As Makkachin's sensitive ears picked up on the sound of someone walking outside, she got up and went to the door, growling.

Yuuri turns his head to Makkachin. "Makka? What's wrong girl, did you hear another squirrel?" he asked and went over to Makkachin.

Makkachin kept growling. Yuuri sighs and goes back to the stove, flipping the eggs and watching the ham.

Josh's hands shook as he quietly opened the door. By this time Makkachin had left the door and gone back to his bed.

He gripped the cloth covered in chloroform and walked in. Josh spotted Yuuri sitting at the couch and holds his breath, going up slowly.

Yuuri watches his tv show with content, dismissing the footsteps as something from the show. He didn't think anything of it until Makkachin jumped up barking.

He turns his head to see what it was, only the be greeted with a cloth to his mouth, and everything became black...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally wakes up and Viktor realizes Yuuri is gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again to all my amazing readers! This chapter isn't as long as the last one but the next one should be a long one, love y'all and don't forget to kudos and comment!

Viktor and Yurio walked inside the hospital as it started raining. They headed straight towards the elevator and got in, Viktor pressing the button for the fourth floor.

As they started moving up, Yurio tapped his feet, anxious to get to his grandfather.

Viktor noticed and frowned. "Yurio I'm sure he's okay... He just needs time to rest".

Yurio scoffs. "Sure, it's like all his injuries will magically disappear". Viktor sighs and remained silent for the rest of the ride up.

The door pinged and opened. Yurio walked as fast as he could down the hall to Nikolai's room, almost running.

Viktor followed him over, watching from the doorway as Yurio sat down next to the bed. Nikolai was sleeping in his bed.

Yurio watched his grandfather silently, moving his eyes all over and inspecting the small but giant new details on nikolai's body.

There were more bandages, some odd markings, and a new bundle of needles and medicines.

Viktor takes out his phone to call Yuuri and update him on what was going on. But as soon as Viktor pressed call and held it up to his ear, another voice came through the phone...

____

Josh climbed into the passenger seat as JJ tied Yuuri up and put him in the back. "Jeez you never told me they had a dog" Josh complained as he rubbed at a scratch Makkachin gave him.

JJ rolled his eyes and got in the front, quickly driving away from the house. "Well you should have listened to me better because I explained what to do with the dog".

Josh sighs and looks out the window at the passing attractions. "JJ? Is this a good thing to do?" He asked.

JJ doesn't answer and focused of driving. Josh sighs again and leans his head against the window, a flurry of emotions attacking his head.

JJ began speaking as they got close to the house. "When we get their I want you to unlock the basement and stay there. I will bring him down".

Josh nods but doesn't speak. He didn't like doing what he was. He wished he could just take Yuuri back and let him live his life.

But he didn't. Because he knew if he tried anything to help free Yuuri, Julian would almost certainly kill him.

The dark van pulled up on a lavish house and JJ got out, unlocking the back. Josh got out and went to the basement. He unlocked the main doors and sat down in a chair.

Julian had been preparing for Yuuri's arrival all night while he and JJ slept. There was a mastress, pillow, and thin blanket in the corner. Two chairs and a bunch of rope sat in the other side of the room, and the rest of the small basement was occupied by nothing but a dirty stone floor.

As voices approached Josh tried to look for lively and he grabs a piece of the rope. As the people got closer Josh realized that there was more than two people.

He easily recognized JJ and Julian as two of the voices, but the third one had a strong Russian accent. Josh stood up and looked at the stairs.

JJ comes down first with Yuuri over his shoulder. He nods at Josh and placed Yuuri on the mastress, wrapping rope around him to hold him down.

Next came Julian, who was side by side with the mysterious voice. The other man was clearly Russian as his voice gave it away. He had a shiny platinum hair cut and a broad chin.

The man reminded Josh of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. He thought for a little bit and then remembered that this person who Josh thought of was in a picture in Yuuri's house.

The man looked at Josh with a cold and stern stare. Julian finished his conversation and looked at Josh. "This is Fyoder, he Will be working with me from now on".

Josh nodded and Julian went upstairs with the man while JJ stayed down with Josh. "JJ?" Josh asked softly.

JJ looked up from his phone. "What?"

"Who was that man?" Josh said, looking at the ground. "He's Viktor's father. He hates Yuuri just as much as we do".

Josh looked up quickly. "Wait that's Viktor Nikiforov's father? And why does he hate Yuuri?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure he hates Yuuri because he's not a fan of male omegas either, and He isn't fond of the fact that Viktor's dating a man." JJ replied.

Josh looks back to the floor. "Oh..."

____

 

" the contact you dialed is unavailable. Please try again" 

Viktor looked at his phone in worry and called a second time. Still the same answer.

Viktor frowned in worry and looked at his phone. Yurio noticed the expression on his father's face quickly. "What's wrong? No service?".

Viktor shook his head. "No, I can't call Yuuri's number. It keeps saying his phone is unavailable

Yurio's eyes widen in confusion. "Did his phone break? You can try calling from mine".

Viktor nods and takes his phone, trying to call Yuuri again. He sighs and hands the phone back. "Same thing"

Yurio sighs as well. "Go check the house. I'll stay here to take care of grandpa" 

Viktor nods and rushed to their quiet home. He barges inside and looks around. "Yuuri? Yuuri hun are you here?" .

Viktor walks around the house, his heart thumping with anixety as he searched. Viktor's eyes widen as he sees Makkachin locked in the bathroom.

Makkachin barked loudly and bangs at the door, trying to get out. Viktor opened the door and let's Makkachin free. "Makkachin! Where's mama?"

Makkachin barked again and Viktor sighs. "I have no idea where we went...."

____

Yuuri's eyes begin to flutter open and he's instantly flooded with fear and anxiety. 

Where was he? What happened? Why is he tied to a bed?

Yuuri let's out a scared whimper and begins trying to tug his hands out of the rope. Josh slowly peeled his head out of the doorway, making Yuuri freeze in his tracks.

"U-um-um i-I'm J-Josh..."He said softly. Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes, still terrified.

Josh noticed how scared Yuuri was and sat down next to him. "Im gonna let you out of the ropes, but you gotta promise not to tell my brothers, they'll be mad at me".

With that Josh untied Yuuri and sat back down. "I'm really sorry this happened, I didn't want to do it but my brother made me" Josh explained.

Yuuri nodded slowly as he kept his eyes locked on Josh.  
    
"My brothers are always are being tough and strong, either it's karate, or ice skating but they always try to be the best...".

Yuuri stared at him. "Ice skating?". Josh nods. "My older is JJ...."  
____

Viktor walks sadly along the road with Makkachin in her leash. He wasn't prepared to tell Yurio that Yuuri was missing and most likely kidnapped due to the clues he found in the house.

Makkachin was able to sense her owners sadness and walked close to his side, rubbing her head against him.

"I know makka... I miss mama" Viktor said and walked inside the hospital.

He made his way up to the fourth floor and went to Nikolai's room, knocking as he entered.

Yurio looked up quickly with hope and worry in his eyes. "Did you find him? Is he safe?"

Viktor shook his head sadly and looked to the floor. "Makkachin was locked in the bathroom and the back door was open..."

Yurio looked down as well. "Was he kidnapped?" "I'm guessing..." Viktor replied.

"We'll just have to hope for the best.."

___

"I know they wanted to take you because you're an omega and it makes me sad. Almost every omega I know is being sold or traded off to other people and I hate knowing about their pain" Josh said softly, pausing to catch his breath and giving Yuuri an opportunity to speak.

Yuuri stared at him and sniffles, trying not to cry in front of the small child. "H-How do you k-know about a-all of it...."

Josh looked to the floor. 

"Because I'm an omega too..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets Yuuri out of the Leroy house and Viktor saves his precious katsudon!

Yuuri stared at Josh in disbelief. Josh has just claimed to be another omega, while there was only twenty, twenty one to be exact, left in the world and he was one.

While it wasn't impossible it was certainly strange.

"H-How?...." Yuuri asked quietly, still pretty nervous about the situation he was in, knowing Josh could easily bring information to the others.

Josh sighs and looks towards the stone floor. "I know it's probably weird for me to say that right after meeting you, but I can get so nervous. All of my brothers and sisters are all alphas and my dad is an alpha as well. My mom's an omega but she's a female so it's not that important. When they found out I was an omega they completely shunned me out. I was the favorite as I was the youngest but when I presented as an omega they all began hating me. All my brothers and sisters, even my parents. They kicked me out and I was forced to live in the streets for a while until JJ took me in. I'm really surprised he did, he's not any different from any of my other siblings".

Yuuri stared in awe as he listened to Josh's story, starting to trust him a little more. He nodded slowly and watched Josh pick up small stones.

"I really wish I could let you go, but my oldest brother would probably kill me. Julian is a real jerk" Josh said, thinking.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Josh gasped. "Wait! I can just let someone know and they can come get you so it doesn't seem like I'm letting you out".

Yuuri's eyes widened in hope and he nodded. Josh looked at him. "Who do you want me to call? Or do you what to call them?" Josh asked.

Yuuri pulls his phone out and goes to turn it on, finding out there was a large crack down the middle. He tried turning the phone on but it didn't budge.

Josh watched sadly. "I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new phone". Josh then took his phone out. "Here you go, call them with this".

Yuuri takes the phone and dials Viktor's number, holding it to his ear.

____

Viktor looks at his phone as he began ringing. He and Yurio had left back to the house about twenty minutes after Viktor had returned in hopes that Yuuri would return home.

He took his from the counter and looked at it. "Unknown number?...". Viktor raised the phone up and answered it. "Hello?"

"....Viktor?..."

Viktor gasped. "Yuuri?! Where are you?! What happened?!"

Yuuri shakes slightly as he stared at the ground. "947 Bain street...I need you to pick me up" He said.

Viktor nodded and scrambled for the car keys, grabbing his coat. "Okay baby I'll be right there".

Viktor went to the foot of the stairs and called up for Yurio, who immediately poked his head out of his room.

"What?" He asked. "We need to go get Yuuri" Viktor replied and went straight towards the door.

Yurio grabbed his shoes and threw them on, running after Viktor. They both climbed in the car and Viktor raced off to the address.

____

JJ sighed and sat down, being driven crazy by his brother. While Julian could be very useful for certain things, he could be terribly stupid when it came to important things.

He wasn't a big fan of how much Julian was into violence and stuff like that. Julian has killed at least 30 people and he's kidnapped many more.

From what JJ knew, Julian was also the head of a large Omega farm. They would take any male omega they could get their hands on and put them in the farm.

Being in an omega farm was probably worse than being in prison. The omega would be kept in a room and would barely be fed or given any water. They would constantly be getting assaulted, sexually and emotionally. They would get many bond marks and be forced to submit to any alpha that wanted them. They would go through constant torture until an alpha would buy them and get would go to live with them.

JJ has seen a couple of people before and after coming from omega farms and they weren't at all the same.

They would come in terrified and wanting to go home, but when they were set free to live with their alpha they would love what they did, and who they were with. Even if that person was abusive.

JJ stood up and went to go check on Josh, finding him outside of where Yuuri was being kept. "You okay?" JJ asked.

Josh nodded. "I just didn't want to bother him to much" He replied.

JJ sighs and nodded. "I'm heading to pick some stuff up with Julian. Stay here and make sure he doesn't leave" JJ said, walking away.

Josh smiled to himself. It was perfect opportunity for Yuuri to leave.

___

Viktor pulled up quickly to the house and got out, Yurio following close behind. He carefully walked up to the door and peeked in as best as he could.

Viktor kept trying to look in and was startled as Josh opened the door. "U-um, ar-are you h-here for y-yu-yuuri?..."  he asked.

Yurio stared at him. "How do you know? What did you do to him?!" Yurio asked angrily.

Josh cowers under his unsettling gaze and tone. Viktor kept his eyes on Josh. "Yurio calm down, he may be trying to help".

"May be" Yurio muttered and glared at Josh.

"N-no I was the o-one who let h-him call. I-I'm trying to-to get h-him out". Josh said and Viktor nodded.

"Is he in there?" Viktor asked and looked around. Josh nodded. "Come get him quickly. My brothers Will be home any minute".

Josh lead the two in and went to the basement, opening the door. "Just get him and go, I'll explain to my brothers."

Viktor went down the stairs and looked around for Yuuri, seeing him still laying in the old mattress. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri's head shot up and he looked over. Yuuri stood up and ran into Viktor's arms.

Yurio came down a couple seconds later, looking at the couple hugging each other.

Viktor stroked Yuuri's hair and hushed him, slowly walking him back upstairs. Josh watched silently as they left, sighing and looking down to the ground.

Yuuri watches the house as Viktor carried him back to the car. "Are you alright love?" Viktor asked and got into the drivers seat.

Yuuri nodded and Yurio climbed into the back, continuing to stay silent. Yuuri looked back at Yurio, and Yurio smiled softly.

Yuuri smiles and sits back in his seat, laying his head against Viktor's shoulder as they drove home.

___


	5. Chapter 5

Josh sighed and walked around the house, waiting for Julian to get back and notice Yuuri was gone.

He was depsreratly trying to think of a logical story to tell them so he doesn't get a horrible beating. Josh knew it was gonna happen but he was hoping to sooth the pain just a little.

Josh sighed and walked around the entire house, freezing as he heard the car doors open and close, footsteps walking up to the house and coming inside.

Josh quickly locked the basement door and shut it, locking them out of the basement as something he could use to convince his brothers that Yuuri had escaped.

Julian came in loudly and went straight towards the basement. He gave Josh a dirty look and shook the door knob. Julian shook it a second time and turned to Josh with a murderous glare.

"Why.The.Hell.Is.The.Door.Locked" Julian growled lowly, clenching his fists tightly.

Josh shrunk under his brothers look. "I-I w-went to u-use the b-b-bathroom and t-the d-door was l-locked when i-i came b-back" He whimpered.

Julian growled and stormed off to find the key to the basement. JJ walked up to him and sighed. "What happened?".

Josh shook. "I-I told h-him". JJ rolled his eyes. "I know when you're lying and I know for a fact that isn't what happened".

Josh looked down. "But you'll be mad at me...". JJ looked at him sternly. "I said tell me Josh".

"I let him go. His husband came looking for him so I let him out of the basement" Josh answered.

JJ sighed. "Just don't do it again" He muttered and walked passed him without another word.

____

Viktor parked the car and got out, going to Yuuri's side and helps him out. "Come on hunny, let's get you inside and in some blankets".

Yuuri nods and slowly walks beside Viktor, feeling bad for leaving Josh all alone at home to face his brothers.

Yurio walked behind them and closed the door as they all got inside. "Are you okay?" He asked Yuuri, sitting on the couch as Viktor gathered blankets.

Yuuri nods, stareing at the floor silently. Yurio sighed and nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of the revenette.

Viktor returned with a pile of blankets and set them down in front of Yuuri. "Here you go love, let me know if you need anymore".

Yuuri nodded and grabbed the blankets, starting to build himself a nest in the corner of the room. Yurio watched intently. He had never seen a nest built so it was pretty fascinating for the small blonde.

He watched Yuuri make an oval like shape out of blankets and began building walls to the nest, stuffing Viktor's dirty shirts and jackets in the folds of the blankets.

As soon as he was done, Yuuri curled up in the middle of the nest and yawned, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Viktor smiles as he watched Yuuri lay down and start to fall asleep.

____

Julian growled and threw the basement keys to the cold stone floor as he realized Yuuri had gotten away.

He stomped out of the basement and shoved his way past Josh. Josh looked down and sighed, knowing Julian would be coming back with something to hit him.

Julian went into the kitchen and saw Fyoder standing against the counter. "What put you in such a sour mood?" Fyoder asked.

"The little Bitch got away, I think Josh had something to do with it" Julian replied, grabbing a beer.

Fyoder nodded, gazing down at the floor. "Do you have his address?, it was most likely my son who came to his rescue".

Julian nodded and lit a cigarette. "Are you suggesting we go back to get him?". Fyoder smirked. "You know me so well. We get him back and I get to see what happened to my now horrid son".

Julian nodded and set the beer on the counter, sticking the cigarette in his mouth and walking to JJ. "We're getting it back, send Josh to Janelle's so he doesn't cause trouble again".

JJ sighed and nodded, going to Josh as Fyoder and Julian went to the car and drove off. "Your sister will be here to pick you up, make sure you have spare clothes" He said.

Josh looked at him confused. "Why do I have to go to Janelle's ? Why can't I just stay here?" Josh asked, more comfortable with JJ than any of his other siblings.

JJ sighed. "Because we're bringing him back here and I don't think you would want to see anything that went down with him, plus I don't want you messing anything up again".

Josh sighed and looked down. "Okay" He muttered and went to his room. JJ set a hand on his shoulder as he was packing up.

"Its not because of those things, I just don't want Julian to get drunk again and hurt you. I'd rather have him beat Yuuri than you".

Josh smiled down at his small suitcase as JJ left the room.

___

Julian slammed the door of the car shut as he wondered up to the house with Fyoder right behind him.

Yurio heard the loud slams and got out, peeking out the window. He jumped as Julian pounded on the door and ran to get Viktor.

"There's someone at the door! I think they're the people who took Yuuri last!" Yurio shouted and went back to the living room to wake Yuuri up.

Viktor ran out of the room and downstairs. "Get you and him into the basement and stay there. Make sure you lock the door" Viktor said as Yurio lead a confused Yuuri to the basement.

"Where are we going?" Yuuri asked nervously as Yurio shut and locked the basement door. He whimpered and held his hands to his chest.

Yurio turned to him. "There are some nasty looking people outside and Viktor made us come down here so we wouldn't be hurt by them."

"But what if Viktor gets hurt?" Yuuri asked as he stared at the door, starting to have a panic attack.

Yurio came back to him and walked them over to a corner of the room that had a couch. "Just sit here and don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine".

Yuuri does as he's told and sits down on the couch, curling up. Yurio went up and peeked through the small window that looked out at the lawn.

Viktor and Julian stood parralel to each other and Fyoder stood at the side, seemingly talking to Viktor.

Yurio bit his lip as he watched them all stand still for a while before Fyoder made Viktor turn to his side. As soon as that happened Julian went over and knocked Viktor out cold.

The duo of danger walked up to the front door and walked in. Yurio turned back to Yuuri. "Bad news, hide under the blanket and stay as still as possible".

Yuuri began panicking more. "What happened? Where's Vitya! Who's coming up?!" He questioned loudly, becoming terrified.

Yurio went to him and tried to calm him down. "It'll be okay just stay quiet" He said, his words falling in deaf ears as Yuuri just kept worrying.

Yurio started to panic as he heard then coming closer, Yuuri still not calming down and staying quiet.

He thought quickly about what He could do and covered both of them with a blanket. 

The voices got closer and Yuuri panicked more, starting to scare Yurio with how much he was.

Yurio held Yuuri close and rubbed his back. "I never though I'd say this ever again, but Mama you need to calm down, they'll hear us if you keep shouting".

As the voices came to the door Yurio held Yuuri close, whispering words of safety in his ear.

Yuuri became calm again, just to panic more as the door was slammed open...

____


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, hoping their terrible disguise would work. Yurio held Yuuri tightly, his eyes open to watch the two silhouettes walk across the room.

Julian easily spotted the lump in the blankets and nudged Fyoder's shoulder. Fyoder looked at him and Julian pointed to the lump.

Julian slowly walked over to the couch and stared down at them. Yurio held his breath and clung Yuuri to his chest, praying to whatever God he could so that they would have protection.

Julian stood there glaring them for a couple seconds before grabbing Yuri, knocking him out instantly. Yuuri screamed as he watched, kicking at Fyoder as he grabbed him.

Julian threw Yuri over his shoulder and went back to the stairs up, waiting for Fyoder.

Yuuri struggled for a while but soon later Fyoder was able to knock Yuuri out and carried him back to the car.

____

JJ watched as his younger sisters car pulled up the house. He went inside and got Josh up. "Grab your bag, she's here" JJ said and Josh reluctantly got up, going to retrieve his suitcase from the living room.

Janelle, the oldest sister of the Leroy family pulled up in her blue Prius. She got out and looked to the house, watching as JJ came out and was quickly followed by Josh who tried to hide behind him.

"You ready kiddo?" Janelle asked as she walked up to their front porch. Josh meekly nodded and slowly made his way over to the car, putting his bag in the trunk as he watched his two older siblings talk.

"So remind me again why I have to take him? And how long do I have to watch the brat anyway?" Janelle asked in a somewhat annoyed tone, placing her hand on her hip as she stared at JJ.

JJ sighed. "One, it's because Julian is a dumb ass and doesn't know how to hide anything, and two it's only for two or three weeks so you'll survive". Janelle sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, three weeks at max and if I have to watch him for anything longer than that I expect some type of pay". 

JJ sighed and nodded, looking away at the forest that surrounded the back of the house as Janelle got back in her car and she and Josh left back to her home a couple hundred miles away.

____

About an hour later, Julian and Fyoder got back up to the house, Julian going up to the house as Fyoder went to the their to get their two captives out. Yurio had woken up and was pulling and tugging at the ropes around him. Yuuri was still unconscious and curled up in a corner.

Fyoder grabbed Yurio and pulled him inside, putting him back in the basement that Yuuri had stayed in.

Yurio tugged at the rope covering his mouth but wasn't able to get it off, only struggling against a mastress.

Fyoder went back to the van and grabbed Yuuri, shutting and locking the doors to the van.

He walked inside and down the creeky steps of the basement staircase. Fyoder tossed Yuuri onto the mastress, getting a glare from Yurio as he did.

"Oh knock it off, im sure being thrown around won't hurt him. Not yet anyway..." Fyoder mumbled and walked back up the stairs to Julian and JJ.

____

Viktor woke up as the rain started falling against his face. He quickly got up, almost stumbling because of his lack of energy, and ran inside.

"Yuuri!! Yurio!?" He yelled, running threw the house and trying to find them.

Viktor's eyes watered as he got no answer. He ran around the house some more, looking in every room and crack that could fit a human.

Viktor went into the basement and looked around, his heart sinking as he noticed the broken bolts on the door.

He went down the stairs and looked around the room, noticing a couple of different things.

The couch was messed up as well as cushions all over the floor. There was a blanket messed up near the door. And something under it was beeping..

Viktor went over and pulled the blanket up, seeing a black phone. No-one in his family owned a black phone, they always had cases.

The phone buzzed and vibrated in his hands. He turns it over and opens the screen.

Viktor knew it wasn't any of there phones as the lock screen had a password, and the screen stayed black other than the white text.

The phone was getting messages, but he couldn't tell who they were from or what they said.

He shoves the phone in his pocket and walked back upstairs, grabbing his phone and calling the police.

____

Yuuri shifted, slowly starting to wake up. He pulled at his arms, feeling the sensation of rope and his eyes opened.

He whined and squirmed around, looking around the dark and quiet room.

Yuuri saw Yurio asleep tied up in a chair and he began squirming more.

Someone clearly heard them as footsteps came down the stairs and to them.

Fyoder gave him a cold glare and went over to Yurio, shaking him awake. 

"The fuck do you want?" Yurio growled at Fyoder. Fyoder sneered and walks to the stairs.

"I would assume you two would want to eat so I woke you up. And I'd expect the omega to eat more though, seeing as I have a grandchild on the way..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter was a little short but I just got back from a trip to Washington and I'm pretty tired. I'll make up for it next chapter !


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor walked into the police department shaking. Millions of thoughts and feelings clouded his mind with worry, sadness, anger, guilt, anything.

As he stood at the front desk, his eyes glazed over. Viktor was too concerned with literally everything that he didn't notice the officer trying to get his attention.

"Sir? Sir can you hear me?" He asked.

"Oh...oh yeah" Viktor replied, shaking his head along with the thoughts. "I came to uh, report a kidnapping..." Viktor said mumbling the last part.

The officer nodded and wrote some stuff down. "Are you positive it's a kidnapping? Or are you assuming something based on a dissapearence".

Viktor shook his head. "No I know it was a kidnapping. I was knocked out by some men trying to get into my home and when I woke up my husband and adopted son were gone".

The officer nodded and stood up as he finished writing it down. "Well in that case we should probably go discuss this in the back. My name's Officer Gunderson, but you can just call me Pidge".

Pidge held his hand out and shook Viktor's, leading him to the back and into a room.

Viktor sat down at a table and Pidge sat at the other side, taking out his notebook. 

"Would you mind describing the full story to me?" He asked. Viktor nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well my fiancee and I were at our house. My adoptive sons' grandfather has been in the hospital and he had a stroke just a couple days ago. I went with my son, Yurio went to go see him at the hospital and we left my fiancee at home with the family dog. When we were at the hospital I tried calling my fiancee to tell him we made it there safely and he didn't answer. I went home and found out he was missing. Later that day I got a call from his fiancee saying he needed to pick me up at a certain address. I did and when I picked him up a young boy said some things I can't remember. We all headed home and the next day it started out normal. But later on this two men showed up at my house. I can't remember what they looked like but they knocked me out and when I woke up everyone was gone". 

Pidge nods and writes it down. "I'll set this out on a case and we'll try our best to find them. But before we do I need you to tell me two things. The name of your fiancee and son, and the address you received".

Viktor nodded. "My fiancee's name is Yuuri Katsuki and my son's name is Yuri Plisetsky. The address was 947 Bain street."

Pidge nodded and finished his writing, standing back up. "Well I'll see what we can do and we'll keep you updated. Thanks for visiting us Mr. Nikiforov".

Viktor nodded and shook his hand, leaving the station with just as many worries.

____

Yurio stared at Fyoder in confusion and disbelief. "What do you mean grandchild on the way?". He looked at Yuuri. "Are you pregnant!?!".

Yuuri shrunk as much as he could. "I-I just f-found o-out ye-yesterday...I'm sorry..." He whimpered.

Fyoder smirked as he watched Yurio's face bend in shock and a little anger. "I'll let you two be for a minute while I get your food...".

He left the basement and Yurio looked up. "You found out yesterday?! And you couldn't have said anything?"

Yuuri whimpered. "I said I'm sorry... I didn't know how to say anything....I was thinking of telling Viktor tonight...".

Yurio scoffs. "Thinking..." He muttered.

____

Fyoder walked into the room where Julian and JJ were. "So what are we planning on doing next?" He asked.

Julian set his beer bottle down. "I don't know, torture maybe".

Fyoder nodded and sat down. JJ sighed and Julian looked at him. "You seem bored. Why don't you go down there and mess with them" He said.

JJ sighed, not really wanting to but he did so, getting out of his seat. He grabbed a plate with little food on it  and walked to the basement.

He went down the stairs and immediately got a glare from Yurio. "The fuck do you want?" He growled.

Yuuri stared at the ground with tears in his eyes. JJ rolled his eyes and tossed the plate to them. "To give you this".

Yurio scoffs again and looks to the wall. JJ glared and went towards the staircase. "If you wanna Be helpful you'll untie us. Especially since that one is 'pregnant'".

Yuuri quietly sniffles as a small tear ran down his face. JJ sighed and grabbed his pocket knife, going up and untying Yuuri. He glared at Yurio.

"You'll be untied when you learn to keep your little mouth shut" He growled and went back upstairs.

Yuuri climbed out of the hard wooden chair and to the mastress, laying down with his back facing Yurio.

Yurio sighed, watching him. "Listen Yuuri... I didn't want to be rude, I'm just a little wound up over everything that's been going on".

Yuuri nodded but didn't say anything or turn around. He continued laying curled up in a ball on the dirty mastress.

____

Josh scrolled through Instagram blankly. He hated being at his sister's house for two reasons.

One, she was mean to him and made him clean things that were really dirty, and two it was always boring. She never had anything for him to do.

At JJ's house he had a Wii and some boardgames. Here there was nothing. Janelle had a tv, but it was in her room and she never let Josh near it.

He moved his thumb along the screen of his phone, some of his tiredness being taken up by guilt and worry.

Josh knew that they had Yuuri in the house, and God knows what they were doing to him.

He knew that his brothers could be horrible people, but he hoped down in his heart that they would let him go and not bother him.

Josh looked up as he heard the front door open and close. He got out of bed and wondered over, opening his door and looking out.

Josh peeked out and saw Janelle's boyfriend, Adam walk in. He and Janelle went to her room and closed the door.

Josh shuttered in disgust and closed his door, going back to lay on the bed.

___

Viktor layed on his bed with Makkachin laying right beside him. The house seemed too quiet for him.

There was no footsteps from Yurio's room. No noise from the kitchen, Makkachin wasn't running around the house...

Viktor hated the empty feeling of his house. It was his home it was supposed to feel cozy and safe....now it just felt sad, empty.

He grabbed the remote to the tv and clicked through the channels. His sadness only grew stronger as many of the channels playing news reports about the kidnapping.

I mean when two celebrities were kidnapped its gonna be everywhere.

But none of it made Viktor feel any better. He knew there were tons of people looking and trying to help, but Viktor felt as nothing would work.

Viktor layed in his bed for another hour....day dreaming about getting Yuuri and Yurio back.

A sudden burst of adrenaline sparked in him and Viktor got out of bed, grabbing the car keys.

He was gonna get his family back even if he was told to never step foot on the property by the police.

____

Yuuri picked at the food on the plate, not truly eating anything. He felt sick, and not a 'im gonna throw up' sick, but he just had a bad feeling about something.

Yurio was still tied up in the wooden chair. He refused to be quiet when JJ came into the room.

Yuuri felt sad, but at the same time he didn't. Yurio had still hurt his feelings and he didn't know what to say or do.

He went back to laying down and pulled his shirt up over his stomach, touching over the bump.

It wasn't super obvious that Yuuri was pregnant. If he was wearing cloths like he usually does, the bump is hidden and only looks like extra weight.

But when he's naked, which isn't ...too...much of the time, it was slightly visible.

The bump stuck out in his front and had a round shape. When you look at Yuuri from the side it's pretty obvious.

When Yuuri found out his was pregnant, his kinda estimated how far along he was based on the size of his belly and the Times he and Viktor had...um, sex.

Yuuri guessed he was about 5 or 6 months along and when he googled what happens at that time of pregnancy it seemed for reasonable.

Halfway through the 6 month is when male Omegas begin to have cravings, and the beginning of the 6 month is when they begin to act more clingy of their alpha and they nest more, which Yuuri has already begin to do.

Yuuri sighed and pulled his shirt back down.

___

Viktor pulled up to the same house he rescued Yuuri from and got out, walking towards the house.

He felt a little nervous, but most of his feelings were taken up by anger.

Viktor went to the front window and looked in. He saw Julian by the counter and he could hear him and two other men talking.

Viktor growled and went looking into the other Windows. He saw one down at the grass, most likely looking into a basement.

Viktor knelt down on the grass and looked in, his eyes widening as he saw the two people he came for.

He began knocking on the window and Yuuri's head shot up, looking over. Yurio looked over as well, watching Yuuri.

Yuuri got up and slowly went to the window, eyes gleaming. "Vitya!"He smiles and began opening the window.

Yurio's eyes widened, how in the hell did Viktor find them so fast.

Viktor smiles happily and took Yuuri's hand. "Love I've been so worried, but don't worry I'll get you out".

Yuuri smiled and then tilted his head. "How?" he asked.

Viktor picked up a rock from the ground. "You'll see". He began hitting the rock against the house, breaking away pieces of it and making the window larger.

"Go untie Yurio and bring him over here. I think he'll be able to squeeze through".

Yuuri nodded and went over, tugging at the rope. He began untying the rope, little by little.

Soon enough the rope was loose enough for Yurio to break out of. He got out of the chair and went to the window, standing up on a chair as he wiggled through the small opening.

Viktor smiles and helped his son get through. "Now to get you out" Viktor mumbled and broke more of the house off. "Yuuri come here, I'm gonna see how close it is"Viktor said.

Yuuri slowly climbed up onto the chair and tried squeezing through the window. He was almost out but his belly wouldn't go through.

Viktor began breaking the house in a panic as he heard footsteps walking over. He broke a huge chunk off and Yuuri was able to climb through, just as Julian opened the door.

Viktor panicked and grabbed Yuuri, running full Sprint to the car. Yurio followed closely behind.

Julian growls and grabbed his gun, going back up. He ran to the door and began shooting at the car as Viktor began driving away.

Two of the bullets made it through the car, one hitting Yurio and the other hitting Yuuri, both in their sides.

Viktor sped away and left with his family.

Julian threw his gun to the ground in anger. "Son of a Bitch!! How the fuck are they getting away so quickly!" He yelled.

Fyoder watches the entire thing. "Seems as they know where we have been hiding. If we move our location we should be in the clear".

Julian nodded. "Get a new place, put them up on the market right away and get the omega back".

Fyoder nodded. "Its a plan".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this should have been later on but I got way to into writing yesterday. Hopefully this long chapter makes up for the last short one and I'll try to make them this long all the time  
> <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so super sorry for the short chapter! But I was having some trouble posting and I also wanted to have more of the rising action next chapter! I love you all and I'll see you next chapter !


End file.
